


Protector

by Kippu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Metallic bara arms, Minor Injuries, POV Second Person, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Safety, Strong Grandpa, Tall friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippu/pseuds/Kippu
Summary: As you find yourself caught in the middle of the Omnic Crisis, you fear that this may be the end of your life, but one strong hero has something to say about that.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smoobss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoobss/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for my bae, Smoobss :3c  
> This is my first time writing Reinhardt, as well as my first time writing a piece about the reader, but hopefully it's okay. Enjoy!

A dull ringing lingers in your ears for a moment as the dust around you settles. You cough, squinting through the hazy surroundings as you try to figure out what just happened, wondering if you blacked out.

A billow of smoke closeby begins to clear and you can now focus on what’s around you. You blink a few times, the dust stinging your eyes, until you can make out what lies in the rubble just a few feet away.

You see broken, sparking remains of an omnic and what might have been a turret in front of you, and it suddenly dawns on you like a heavy cloud of dread, descending into the pit of your stomach, exactly the situation you are in. You were warned not to come into this part of town, told that there were too many omnics roaming around this district. You knew it would be dangerous, but as you recall your decision making of just a few hours earlier, you realise that your choice not to listen, and instead insist that whatever omnics that might’ve been around wouldn’t bother you, was a mistake.

You should have listened.

Panic begins to rise in you as the gravity of your situation hits you, and you try to pick yourself up from the gritty street that you’ve found yourself lying in. Pushing your palms into the concrete, you suddenly stop as a sharp pain shoots through your leg. Your head snaps back to see what’s wrong and your eyes widen in horror.

It’s no wonder your leg won’t budge; there’s a dreaded heavy piece of metal lying on top of it. Your breath shudders, and your panic heightens, the pain resurfacing as you try again in vain to pull it free. You open your mouth to cry for help, but you stop yourself short.

Hearing what sounds like heavy metallic footsteps approaching from the distance, you suddenly hold your breath, feeling as if your heart has stopped.

Oh god, you think, this is it. You’re done for.

Recoiling closer towards the piece of metal, you close your eyes, praying that whatever it is doesn’t notice you. You daren’t open your eyes to check where it is, but can hear the footsteps getting closer. Closer and closer, you resist the rising urge to cry out as the steps reach what sounds like just a few feet away. You daren’t move, praying that it might be some sort of omnic that cannot see you if you’re not moving.

There is silence for a moment, and you wonder if it has left, allowing yourself to take a tiny, much needed breath, but as you hear a creak of metallic armour, you stop again. Feeling a large metallic hand brush against your leg, a tiny whimper escapes you and your eyes snap open again, unable to take the fear of not knowing what’s happening around you. Seeing a huge, hulking metallic figure looming above you, you freeze and your blood runs cold.

However, to your slight relief, the metallic figure moves back a little, taking its hands away to instead move them to its head. You frown slightly as it begins to lift the headpiece, but as it is finally removed, a wash of relief, unlike you imagined you could ever feel again hits you.

Underneath what is now apparent to be a helmet, you see a man. He smiles warmly at you, a soft white beard and pushed back hair framing his face. Over one of his eyes you notice a scar, the eye possibly blinded; but the other eye, a bright sky blue, is friendly and smiling.

You allow yourself to breathe again.

Crouching down, he places the helmet on the ground next to him. As he does so, you notice that even though he is crouched, this man is still a lot bigger than you, and you find this a little amusing.

The armoured man finally speaks, his voice rich and unmistakably German in accent.

“Do not worry, my friend. You’re safe now.”

Overcome with relief, a smile finds its way onto your face to match the man’s. He moves back towards the metal that traps your leg.

“Let us get this thing out of the way, shall we?”

He chuckles optimistically as he moves his hands back to your leg again. This time you’re a lot less scared about them being there. You aren’t sure who this man is, or where he came from, but there is something about this gigantic person’s comforting presence that makes you feel safe.

Clasping large gauntlets around the piece of metal, the man meets your gaze again with his brilliant blue.

“What is your name, my friend?”

You hesitate, your mind blanking for a moment amongst the chaotic situation, but you remember, clearing your throat before you tell him your name. The man chuckles warmly, repeating the name.

“That is a good name, my friend. I am Reinhardt.” He smiles, “I’m part of Overwatch.”

You now notice for the first time, the shining familiar logo that brandishes the armour of Reinhardt’s chest, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to get you out of here, [your name], but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

You nod firmly and Reinhardt smiles again. 

“Glad to hear it!” He booms excitedly, “Now, let’s get you free.”

As if the metal were made of a mere light plastic, Reinhardt manages to lift it off your leg with little difficulty, tossing it aside. Your leg, now free, feels so good, but as you try to move it, pain suddenly shoots through it again and you cry out.

Reinhardt yelps sympathetically at your evident pain, “Do not worry, my friend.”

He moves to lift you from the ground, carefully cradling you in huge metallic arms. As he does so, you’re taken a little by surprise how far off the ground you now are, yet you feel very safe in Reinhardt’s arms, confident that he won’t drop you. You can feel his warm breath over you as he smiles again.

“My friends and I will take care of you. Now, [your name], let’s get you out of here.”


End file.
